Blitz Revenge
by ah poke
Summary: Downed by the old, admires the new, the Mirage King is born. Wings are torn, hearts are wrenched, Sleeping Forest has struck again. Please Read and Review, all Reviews are welcomed.


**Blitz Revenge**

_-Location: The place where Sleeping Forest was defeated, just before the battle of king.-_

_Blood ran down his neck as he let more blood leak from his mouth, Blitz wasn't done with the Thorn Queen Rika, dashing away towards an incomplete pillar of concrete and metal, he rode skillfully up the pitted structure, performing an upper soul, with the Thorn Queen hot on his heels._

"_Running away won't save you this time Blitz, being a vigilante on Air Treks won't benefit anyone in the world. I shall stop you with my Sonia Road." Shouted the Thorn Queen of the Sleeping Forest._

"_Beautiful words from a beautiful person I suppose, but yet filled with the thorns of the rose. I knew I could not stand up to the Sleeping Forest, but yet challenging a vigilante like yourself, I feel as if I'm fighting a hypocrite Thorn Queen."_

"_Being a vigilante is wrong! I discovered it and joined with the Sleeping Forest to prevent misuse of Air Treks."_

"_Ah if only you knew what Sleeping Forest really is. It won't help you to stop your teammates from attacking me, for I will defeat you. Thy emblem shall be mine and Sleeping Forest disbanded." Replied Blitz as he lunged for the balloon containing the emblems._

"_Ah so this is the reason of this one on one A-Class battle is to bring us down, however even without an emblem on the line, I shall not lose. Infinity Atmosphere: Turquoise Sonia!"_

_As the superconductive chain released from its hidden hideaway, Blitz knew he had lost as he had nothing to allow him to avoid the painful lashes of the regalia. As he fell to the ground in pain and unconsciously bled from the multiple wounds, he cursed Rika with his final breath._

"_Blitz team is no more…" Muttered Rika as she took the emblems._

-A few years after the first Sleeping Forest disbanded-

"AH!!!" Screamed Blitz as he awoke from his sleep. "To think I still have nightmares from that night… Since it is bright, I guess it's time to go train."

Blitz put on his custom made Air Treks and slowly proceeded towards his balcony and built up the speed in his wheels, as he gained enough speed, he launched him self off the balcony and onto the roof of the next building just two floors shorter. Faster, hotter, more intense, more flexible, more adaptable, that was the training he had himself complete every morning since his defeat, his goal, revenge against Sleeping Forest's Thorn Queen.

His own neighborhood had the lines of his Road, multiple traces of training, the lines of pain and sweat, just the simple possibility of getting better was all there was to propelling himself to his goal. Achieving even a slight percentage of improvement was all he could to beat the Sonia Road. His own Illusion Road, the side road of that of the Flame Road.

It had already been a year since the incident where Rika had defeated Blitz before running off back to her team. All that filled his mind as he proceeded to his day work looking like an honest office worker with disheveled black hair working at a normal corporation like the many other blue collared workers. However when night fell, he donned his black coat as he snuck out silently like a cat and launched into the endless night.

He ran the side and length of the town watching the occasional Storm Rider battle looking for signs of the Thorn Queen. However he ran into the unexpected acquaintance, Spitfire near Behemoth's Cube arena.

"How rare to see you around, Blitz. Have you come to observe this battle as well?"

"Battle? Spitfire, what interest would you have in a low D class battle such as this."

"Ah nothing much, I now am just here because Simica asked me to."

"I guess she's not here yet I guess."

"Who knows when she would come, even Nue is here as well. They say the leader of this team is the closest to being the Sky King."

"Guess he must be very impressive then, although I don't believe I have much interest in these low level battles."

"Then why would you be here Blitz?"

"Nothing much Spitfire, just looking around for signs of the Thorn Queen."

"You've yet to change Blitz. Ever the vengeful one. Well I'll be over there with Nue waiting for Simca. I hope you do realize that the previous Thorn Queen has retired from being the queen already, her successor is definitely a tougher opponent."

"All the more reason to fight the Sonia Road, see ya around then, Spitfire, since I know you won't tell me the identity of the new Thorn Queen, I shall have to find out for myself."

As Blitz moved slowly around the area, the battle in the cube begun as the new team immediately charged into the cube to fight the fearsome D-Class team, Behemoth. He looked around the area among the high level watchers, none of them had the same aura as that of a King. Suddenly the crowd roared in amazement as the commentator pointed out two gorgeous ladies in Air Treks, one wearing a swimsuit and a obviously fake blonde wig while the other wearing a kinky looking outfit that resembled a bar top dancer's. They were fighting in mid air, both carried the aura of a king, however one had already caught his eye when she used her move, a move that resemble that of the previous Thorn Queen, yet it was unique in it's own way. As the battle between the two of them reached the climax, the challenging team had only one victory and two losses, while the other two battles had combined into one, and as the battle between the beauties ended, they both retreated and Blitz knew who both were as they changed back to regular clothing.

With this new knowledge in mind, he raced to the exit of the arena, only to encounter Wind G men, who immediately ordered him to surrender.

"Surrender now, you're surrounded." Shouted one of the men.

"Like you think I care?" Sighed Blitz. "It's a good chance to test my skills, don't drop dead too soon."

As the words scarcely left his mouth, the Special Forces immediately opened fire on him, however as the bullets struck the target, it dissipated and instead Blitz was already behind them.

"Wow, where are you firing? I'm over here." Shouted Blitz sarcastically as he attacked the men from behind. "I guess with so few of you, it didn't matter. I'll be off now."

He then left the area quietly and watched as the leader of Behemoth got taken away in a helicopter and slowly the watchers filed out of the arena. Like an eagle watching for his prey, he watched out for his target, the supposed Thorn Queen. As he spotted her exiting, try to be as inconspicuous as possible, he moved in closer to trail her as close as possible and in one swift motion, he grabbed her and jumped up onto the next building.

"Kyaa!" She screamed as he landed. "Who are you!?"

"Relax, I won't hurt you." As Blitz surveyed the apparent Queen in front of him. "You sure don't look like the Thorn Queen."

"How would you know?"

"Because I fought her before, and since you're saying that I guess that means that you're the Thorn Queen, I've yet to introduce myself, I am Mirage King, I run the Illusion Road, and my name is Blitz."

"I see, I am the Thorn Queen, of the Sonia Road, my name is Ringo Noyamano."

"Noyamano? You're related to the previous Thorn queen?"

"You mean Rika-nee? Yea she's my sister."

"I hope that you're not the Thorn Queen because you inherited the Regalia, and now I understand why your sister would not want to disclose the identity of her successor to me, as well as Spitfire. You're a little young to be a Queen aren't you?"

"Being a Queen has nothing to do with age. What is it you want?" Retorted Ringo.

"Fine I shan't beat around the bush, I want a rematch, with the Sonia Road. Your sister beat me many years back, but it's different now, I'm a lone A-Class rider."

"One on one? I guess that would be acceptable. What will be the form of battle? Balloon? How bout the parts war wager?"

"I bet my Mirage Emblem and my Regalia, if could count it as a Regalia. I believe as the Thorn Queen, you're the leader of Sleeping Forest if I heard correctly, bet you're emblem!"

"Alright I agree, but you can keep you're Regalia." Said Ringo as she put on her Air Treks.

"Then you'll need a judge then." Cut in Spitfire as he appeared near Blitz.

"Spitfire, you knew I would find her as soon as Simca fought with her right?"

"Maybe? Now if you're ready to hand over your emblems, we can start this parts war." Shrugged Spitfire.

As Spitfire released the balloon filled with the emblems many blocks away, Blitz and Ringo immediately started the parts war with a dash towards the balloon. The covered the distance within three minutes and as Blitz who reached a split second faster made a reach for the balloon, a flying kick swept in front of him, spoiling his reach. He reacted immediately by disappearing from where he was and reappeared right next to Ringo who countered with another trademark swinging kick of the Sonia Road.

"My my, you sure are no pushover, your Road seems pretty well used." Commented Blitz.

"I could say the same for you too Mirage King. You're moves are very similar to that of the Flame Road." Noted Ringo.

"I run alongside the Flame Road, if you know so much about the Flame Road, I guess beating you would be difficult." As he performed another trick and appeared behind Ringo yet again. "You're range of attack seem to be more then that of the previous Thorn Queen, I'm impressed Ringo. But it ends now, Trick: Desert Mirage!" As Blitz disappeared yet again, the dust on the ground swirled and the surrounding temperature rose.

"Using dust, heat and speed to cause a dust storm from a desert, however a sonic boom will slice thru your storm, Regalia unravel! The fruit of the forbidden forest which lures one into a deep slumber, Crazy Apple!" As Ringo gave a flying kick with the superconductive strip that caused a sonic boom that struck Blitz straight on causing him to bleed.

"Gah! How did you manage to strike me, you could not even see me."  
"A sonic boom may travel in all directions until reflected, basically using the initial sonic boom when I unraveled the Regalia, I found your location and lashed out at you."

"Damn it, I didn't think I had to use this trick against you, the successor of the Sonia Road, but I guess I should. Trick: Thousand Phantom Mirage Strike." Coughed Blitz as he disappeared yet again and appearing behind Ringo as she lashed out at him with the Regalia, but slicing an afterimage instead.

'I'm here Ringo.' Added Blitz many times as he attacked Ringo from all sides although not many hit as she continuously attacked back with her Regalia. She begun to feel fatigued from using the Regalia multiple times and she started to slow down.

"I guess it's time to end this. Infinity Atmosphere: Turquoise Sonia!"

"That trick again? I've seen it before." Said Blitz as he smoothly dodged every blow. "I move fast enough now to leave a mirage behind, what makes you think that you may land another blow on me?"

"Oh? You've seen this trick before? How bout this then? Infinity Atmosphere: Turquoise Sonia Max Charge!" Shouted Ringo as the hurricane of lashes increased beyond what Blitz could keep up with, as the damage increased to beyond his tolerance level, Ringo's attack sent him flying as she jumped high into the air and retrieved the emblems with a flick of her Air Treks. "You should be proud, you made me use my strongest attack. Guess you weren't fast enough."

"It's over Blitz." Cut in Spitfire.

"I lost again, guess without my own Regalia, I could never beat a King."

"Return to the Flame Road and try to wrestle the Flame Regalia from me then, though to do that you'll to beat the Flame Road's second, Aeon Clock."

"You mean that homo? I'm so going to take that Regalia from you Spitfire, perhaps then I shall have another rematch, Ringo. For now I shall rest." As he drifted into unconsciousness.

"You've managed to tame a wild rider into a tame one, Ringo, for that I would like to thank you for creating a worthy rival for he who might be my successor."

"You sound as if you're going to die Spitfire."

"We all die someday Ringo..."

* * *

My first air gear short story, please leave a review, it would be much appreciated and welcome so i can improve. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
